


Cahoots

by viklikesfic (v_angelique)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Demisexual Sherlock, Families of Choice, Family, Fluff, Gen, Multi, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Pre-Relationship, Unconventional Families
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-17 03:11:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9301454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/v_angelique/pseuds/viklikesfic
Summary: Mary pushes Sherlock to confess his feelings for John, like she does





	

**Author's Note:**

> Ugh, I have had a desperate need to handwave certain events in S4 and to write some happy poly family fic. This may or may not be one-off, but if it's not then I'm pretty sure the timeline will be mid S4E1. No spoilers, just fluff.

“You really ought to tell him.”

“Tell him what?” Sherlock asks, characteristically distracted by his phone. Mary’d shown up to the flat at some point, minutes or hours ago he’s not sure, and is now standing opposite him in the sitting room. He’s beyond any attempt to play host for her, though given his definition of hosting she probably can’t tell the difference. 

“That you’re in love with him,” she confidently states, and he looks up only to glare at her with his best offended expression, slipping his phone into his pocket and positioning his hands on his hips.

“ _What_? No!” 

“He’s too dense to figure it out on his own.”  

“Well… _good_ ,” Sherlock splutters. He’s not surprised that she knows, exactly. She’s terribly clever. But he’s still not used to her tendency to _speak_  of such things so directly, rather like… well, rather like himself.

“You never know. His reaction might surprise you.” 

“I doubt it. He wears his heterosexuality like a badge. A large, glittering one pinned directly to the center of his chest.” 

Mary giggles. “Yeah, exactly.” He twists his face in confusion, but she just barrels on. “C’mon, Sherlock. You’re not even that _sexually_  interested. I think he might be more open if he’s not terrified of the potential mansex.” 

“I’d be impressed at your deduction,” Sherlock drawls, “if you hadn’t missed another.”

“Oh?”

“At least three blowjobs in Afghanistan, Bill Murray.” 

“ _Oh_.” Mary’s face is a pleased flush, and he doesn’t doubt she’ll be saving the mental image for later. He rolls his eyes. 

“He claims no romantic interest in men. He is insistent on the point.” 

“And yet, there’s you. You didn’t witness how he mourned you, Sherlock.” 

He frowns and turns to the wall, pretending to ponder the newspaper clippings pinned there. “You’re not afraid that I’ll… rock the boat?”

“I’m open to bringing you in.” She moves closer, her slim arms slipping around his waist, and he feels the pressure of her forehead between his shoulder blades. 

“I know you are. That’s not what I mean. Emotions… complicate things.” 

“Good.” She laughs into the fabric of his blazer. “I’m not a simple girl.” 

He sighs, mentally admits that she’s not wrong, and starts to puzzle over the question of how to seduce one John H. Watson, with the help of his wife.


End file.
